Padilla Amusement Park
Padilla Amusement Park is a top-speed amusement park accessible through the Train 'n Bus Station. It was released in the winter of 2012 when the train drivers were in a rush because the owner of the station, Andrew Drinkes, told the drivers that they would get much higher pay if they got people to their spot quicker. Much people missed their bus and have despited waiting for another one, which came normally eight hours later after the first one. The secret entrance was formed as a elevator built into a wall, set by the train tracks for January 2012, being as when a person missed their bus, a captain(Either Captain Elder or Mr. Gushy)would take you to the elevator, saying that he knows how to help them, which would then take you down to the main hall of Padilla Amusement Park. It is then people would enter the high-thrilling main ride Kart Speed and set off to the Padilla Playground. During January 21-24 the Padilla Playground wasn't formed and so there was only a mall-shaped circle with a sign above it saying "MORE COMING SOON." The shop area had several candy stores with fake decorations and locked doors. There was a door at the end of the shop area where people exited back to the Train 'n Bus Station, baving had so much fun that the next train/bus had pulled up into the station. Mainly, Padilla Park's purpose was to give the customers a hearty time during the Big Train Gather, and even when the Train 'n Bus Station was back up and running, Padilla continued to keep the park, with no intention of destructing it. In the current Padilla Playground, the same door is there. History 'Beginnings' The name refers to the founder of the park, Opol Padilla, a train driver, and now a captain. The park was founded in the summer of 2011, when there became a shortage of trains during the Big Train Gather, where Andrew Drinkes, the owner, gave the drivers higher pay if they went quicker, many people, at least 700,000 or higher, were brought to be missing their train/bus, and were in anger. Because of this, Padilla was alerted and found out that the trains had driven off their route and were lost. Padilla became angry about this and led a strike against Drinkes. Drinkes simply did not reply, and continued to keep it open. Padilla quit his job, and so did some other people part of his union. When Padilla returned the next season, Drinkes accepted him, and Padilla created Padilla Park in 2011, and started selling half-moons, pizzas, and other drinks, food, and tools. People began to return slowly, and more people applied, and Drinkes began to follow what Padilla said, and gave his workers higher pay without increasing the trains. Padilla also made a branch restaraunt, Padilla Pizza, before closing Padilla Park and Padilla Pizza at the beginning of 2012, saying that he didn't need them anymore--the trains were already on time and working. 'The Strike Against Dig' Secretly, before Padilla Park was closed, Padilla was working on the amusement park while people were buying stuff at Padilla Park. After the park closed, Padilla saw that Drinkes had sold his seat as leader to a new person, Tabitha Dig. Dig began to crave money, and put the train's schedules more closely together, along with raising the prices much higher. Padilla argued with Dig fiercely, telling him about what Drinkes had done, but she threatened to fire him and the rest of the people who agreed with him. Padilla, angry, opened the park in 2012, and Padilla tendered the elevator. He tested it, and when it didn't work, he made the elevator stronger. Dig became angry at what she called "vandalism", and fired Padilla along with destroying the amusement park. Padilla left, and realizing how Dig was treating the place, told Drinkes, who said he had no more business in this. The struggle continued going on, where Padilla did not know what to do. Finally, he created a union against Dig, where Dig refused all the times. Finally, they got Dig off the seat and Drinkes back onto the seat. After changing the schedules, Padilla relaxed and continued building the amusement park. He knew having an amusement park next to a train station would certainly liven things up--but it would do more than that. 'The Big Train Gather' Drinkes retired yet again and said he was not coming back to the place, anymore. Padilla voted on who would become the new leader, and Robert Tuntongi won. At first, Tuntongi was normal and kept everything on its schedule. Then the trains began to cease, until none were coming into the station anymore. This time began to be called The Big Train Gather, and the name stuck. Tuntongi asked the trains to come back, but they did not return. After two months, none were coming anymore and most people decided to leave working, but both Padilla and Tuntongi knew something would happen and kept waiting. However, after five more months with no more trains returning, Tuntongi got confused and sought out the train workers, but could not find them. The business was not working any more, and Tuntongi nearly quit, but Padilla convinced him otherwise. Finally, they heard a train pull into the station, and the driver, Mr. Gushy, told them that something had occured and that some other people were tearing up the tracks to make room for a mall. Tuntongi got involved, and began to ask the people what they were doing, and why were they slowing everything down. They replied and said that they got Dig's permission, but Tuntongi replied that Dig was not working any more and that he was the leader. The people left, and so did Tuntongi, saying that there was too much fishy stuff going on here. Soon after he returned, and they rebuilded the tracks. Trains began to return, slowly by slowly. Soon the area was bustling, but there was still something wrong with the place. 'Final Construction' Padilla finally finished the thing he had been working on, and Tuntongi gave its permission. It helped very much to have the amusement park close to the train station. Tuntongi earned a lot of money, and it helped the people that were missing their trains. The amusement park continued to go on, and proved very helpful. Rides Kart Speed For more information, see the article, Kart Speed.